spidernodefandomcom-20200213-history
Vic Bomber
Victor “Vic” Bomber is a 22-year old former-resident of Odin-House, and a current member of The Beehive Foundation. Vic was born in Tooting, London, before moving to Odin-House when he was 15. He first encountered a Spider's Node, spending several months in Edo-Period Japan, before being finding another Spider's Node. Personality & Characteristics Vic suffers from Katastamania, a psychological compulsion to vandalise whatever he is holding. Growing up was especially difficult because of his destructive habits, which earned him the scorn and hate of his peers. Vic has developed an explosive and violent temper, while his aggression appears frightening, it was developed as a way of defending himself from the pain of inevitable abandonment, and Vic shows a surprisingly calm and caring side to those that prove that they truly care about him While he shows no restraint in using his powers to assault those who annoy him, Vic is surprisingly valiant, and while relentlessly fight to the last in an effort to protect his loved ones. Vic is also very loyal, defending those who he cared about but have proved to hurt him in the past. Vic is also a music lover, and has demonstrated proficiency in a number of instruments, including Bass Guitar, Keyboard, and Drums. His taste in music is notably diverse, as well as infectious, as both Moto and Yumi mention they developed a massive taste for his music. Abilities & Powers Cyborg Abilities Vic is a Cyborg, having been injured defending Moto when he was 15 and trapped in Edo Japan. Vic’s shoulder and hip joints have been mechanised, and his lower legs are mechanical replacements. Vic’s shoulder joints can hyper-accelerate, allowing him to move his arms with amazing force and blinding speed. * Machining Doom Engine; Vic’s favourite attack. Vic unleashes a flurry of punches at speeds that can hardly be seen by the naked eye. According to the Future Foundation, Vic clocked in at 1632 punches per second. Vic can only maintain this for a limited amount of time, then the mechanics in his shoulders and hands will stall. * Cannoneer; '''Vic’s next attack, which he taught himself in his second battle against Motomiya Daisuke. Vic deliberately stalls his own arm-movement but allows the pistons in his shoulder to rev up, then unleashing a singular punch, spring-loaded with a massive amount of pent-up energy. An all or nothing gambit, as while his arms are not stalled, the mechanics in his shoulder take minutes to start speeding up to full strength again, leaving him powerless. * '''Marathon Engine; Vic’s revving ability in his hips activate, allowing him to run at speeds comparable to a train. Vic is able to run alongside walls and vertical surfaces and leap massive heights into the air. * Shrapnel Bomb Engine; An all-or-nothing Gambit. Vic deliberately overtaxes the springloaded gears in his knuckles, causing his hands to violently explode and launch shrapnel in all directions once the punch connects. Not only is Vic not immune to the Shrapnel, but doing so leaves his robotic arms completely destroyed, thus rendering him helpless. * Coolant Release Engine; Vic’s shoulder exhausts release pent-up steam. The steam is hot and damaging, but Vic is able to use it to create a temporary smoke-screen. Because his powers are the result of mechanical alterations, Vic is completely immune to fighting styles designed to disable NEXT-based fighters. However, Vic is especially vulnerable to EMP based attacks. Pro Boxing Due to Vic's cyborg-based abilities being either time-limited or prone to explosive drawbacks,